thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon
Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon is the 10th episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Plot The episode opens with Scott seen running from Fang once again, but he is soon caught. Scott initially surrenders himself. As he sprinkles himself with salt, he tell Fang to quickly finish him off, but an unidentified flying object appears above them and distracts Fang. This gives Scott a window of opportunity to have the upper-hand on Fang, by kicking him in the groin and running back to camp where the object is revealed to be a blimp which drops an anchor on Scott. While Cameron states that it's not a blimp, but a zeppelin, the board leading on to the aircraft crushes him. Chris then appears and calls the aircraft his "McLean Air Mobile Command Center," and also says that this challenge will be an aerial obstacle course. He brings out Heather to demonstrate the challenge and the contestants complains at the sight of her. Chef puts a jetpack on her as she flies through an obstacle of hoops of fire, and afterwards falls face-down onto the ground, while her parachute opens late. Zoey thinks that this challenge isn't exactly safe, and Chris snaps back saying it's totally unsafe when he also brings up the mutant Mountain goats. Zoey says that she is out, but Chris changes her mind by bringing out the million. Chris continues with the challenge and says that they all have to build an aircraft to use. Despite Cameron seeming worried, Jo tries to make an alliance with him since Lightning and her are done after last episode's incident. The contestants then head over to a junkyard and pick the type of machine they will have to build. Jo got a hot air balloon, Lightning got a helicopter, Zoey got an airplane, Cameron got a rocket, and Scott, who was last to choose, got a bird. Chris also brings out the reward for whoever builds their aircraft first, a smoke machine. Jo uses Cameron to her advantage to know what to do to get her hot air balloon working, while Lightning also asks him, he told him he needed a fan and an internal combustion engine. Jo then disconnects them when Jo grabbed him. Scott tries to figure out how to build a bird when he sees the mutant gulls. He chuckles as he rips off feathers from their chest. The gulls retaliated back by attacking him. Zoey tries to act helpless because of her machine being an airplane, until she finds all her parts laying in the same location, and finally agrees to build it. While Lightning was trying to start his project, he finds items Jo needed for her air balloon. He hides them behind a giant fan and a motorcycle, which were things that could help him build a helicopter. He walks away thinking that Jo will never find them and laughs, but then he realizes he needed those two machines. After Cameron finished Jo's air balloon, she tells him before he goes off doing his machine to sabotage Lightning , and gives him a shovel to knock junk on his machine. Cameron tries to do so, but fails and is flung by the shovel to a rocket engine. Jo tries to see what was taking Cameron so long and finds him completing his rocket. Chris announces that Cameron wins the first challenge. After everyone has built their aircrafts, Chris announces the challenge from up above in his zeppelin. Heather is also seen in the blimp hitting Chris in the head with Chris' Gemmie award. Then she shoved Chris and Chef off the zeppelin while Heather is left onboard with the million dollar prize. Chris doesn't seem to care about what Heather does until Zoey commits that Chris' award is still up there, and changes the challenge from its original plan and to capture Heather instead. Heather uses all of Chris' awards as a weapon to keep the others away. Chef is seen with the ammo everyone needs to use, mutant Goat eggs. Chris says whoever takes down Heather wins immunity, and tells them also be careful of the goats who are "super ticked." A flashback is then seen of Chef blowing an airhorn to the Goats to get them to leave their eggs needed for the challenge. Scott is seen talking to himself about how Zoey tried to vote him off, and targets her. Fang is then shown caught up with Scott and chases him. Jo is the first to get off the ground with Cameron's smoke machine when she told him it would be better off with her, he then releases her rope, which Fang got caught on while trying to get Scott. Lightning, Scott, and Zoey are all seen then leaving the grounds. Scott tries to get back at Zoey by jumping on her plane, while Lightning tries to hit the zeppelin, but fails. Heather then laughs at his weak attempt. Lightning tries to make his second attempt when Cameron flies uncontrollable on his machine and passes Lightning and starts to hurl wildly. The Mutant goats with bat wings and fire breathing mouths are seen attacking Jo's aircraft, and she tells them to go after Heather. Heather sees the goats and comes out to the door with the Gemmie awards, she is enraged by Jo and starts throwing them at her. Lightning and Cameron finally gained control of their machines while Lightning tells Cameron about Jo being an user. Jo then uses Cameron's smoke machine to slow down Scott. Cameron finally figured out Jo and used a bomb he implanted on the smoke machine in case and blew it up on Jo. This caused her balloon to catch on fire as she plummets to Earth. Zoey tries to use her gears, but break, causing her machine to flip on her and she slides off the zeppelin and on one of the Mutant Goats, she flies with the Goat until she grabs its horns to control. She then flies back towards Heather. Along the way she uses the goats to fire Scott. His feathers are burned, causing him to fall down too, but lands on Fang in the process. Lightning crashes into the front windows of the zeppelin to get Heather. Lightning sees Heather crying because she said she just needed the money. Lightning almost got the money when Heather smashed the case on him multiple times, and continues flying. Lightning then gets up as the fight over the case. Heather's elbow hits the wheel causing the zeppelin to fly towards the ground. Heather then pushes Lightning away and gets her money. Cameron then flies into the ship as well, causing Heather to drop the case out the window. Lightning catches it as he plummets, but Chris takes it. Cameron is then hanging on the ledge of the window, when Zoey comes to save him. The contestants land safely in the water while the zeppelin crashes forcefully into the lake with Heather still inside it. At elimination, Chris says it was because of Cameron's machine that took out Heather, so he wins immunity. Zoey and Scott were also safe, leaving Jo and Lightning at the bottom two. Jo is seen confident while Lightning is worried, but Jo ends up getting the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom. Jo then goes over to Cameron and calls him a backstabber, but also compliments him from learning from the best. She tells Lightning he's an idiot for not being able to tell that she was a girl. Lightning was shocked at what she said about her being a girl, and finally Jo is hurled, while Chris signs off the show. Trivia General *Scott's disadvantage in this episode is similar to Heather's in Wawanakwa Gone Wild! in which both antagonists are required to build or capture something that is harder to do than the other contestants. **Coincidentally, Heather makes a cameo in this episode. *Several of the flying machines resemble vehicles that the veteran contestants used in Total Drama World Tour: **Scott's wings resembles the wings used by Tyler and Cody in Greece's Pieces. **Zoey's swan plane resemble the swan boats that were used in Niagara Brawls. The wings she uses also resemble the ones from Gwen's bike in That's Off the Chain!. **Jo's hot air balloon resembles Cody's in Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles. *When the female intern screams at the beginning of the episode, her screaming is similar to Lindsay's. *Cameron betraying Jo instead of helping her is similar to how Beth finally stood up for herself and defected from Heather's alliance. *When the contestants were in the confessional saying that they were gonna take the money, it is similar to when Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, and Gwen talked about how bad Camp Wawanakwa was at the end of Wawanakwa Gone Wild!. *The Australian title for this episode was shortened to "Up, Up And Away." *When Heather is seen in this episode, her gold tooth is never seen. It is possible that her gold tooth was removed and replaced with a new tooth after Total Drama World Tour. Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Category:Article Stubs